Accidents magiques
by Mangy
Summary: Les accidents magiques, qui sont plus ou moins "accidentels", arrivent régulièrement aux nations. Mais, est-ce foncièrement mauvais d'en être victime? Certains ont, au contraire, des conséquences assez agréables. Il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux! -recueil de one-shot, shounen-aï-


Voilà le premier one-shot d'une longue série. J'ai décidé de ne pas les séparer car le fil directeur est quasiment le même pour chacun mais ils ne sont pas la suite les uns des autres pour autant. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Hetalia. J'espère que cela vous plaira. J'essaie de répondre le plus possible aux questions.

J'aime beaucoup les reviews, ça aide à progresser donc n'hésitez pas à en poster une. Surtout que cela ne prend que quelques secondes.

Résumé du one shot : Les incidents de magie sont fréquents avec Angleterre... Notamment lorsqu'il est complètement îvre... Cette fois-là, le pauvre Japon en fit les frais et celui-ci se retrouve transformé... En chat! Abandonné par son ravisseur chez son ami Grèce, il tentera de survivre tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de se venger. Mais... Et si cette métamorphose n'apportait pas que du mauvais?

Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à son auteur respectif. Je fais juste joujou avec. L'image est aussi l'oeuvre d'Himaruya Hidekaz (J'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute...).

Personnages : Grèce, Japon, Angleterre et Turquie fait aussi une apparition.

Précisions : Les noms humains sont utilisés dans ce one-shot.

Voilà un petit lexique et quelques précisions :

1- Le Triklinos, signifiant en grec « les trois lits », était la salle à manger. En effet, conformément au mode de vie des grecs anciens, des lits tressés de cuir, dressés à hauteur des tables, permettaient de prendre les repas allongé. Le lit le plus haut était réservé au maître de maison qui présidait le repas. Pour plus d'informations, tapez « Triklinos » dans votre moteur de recherche. J'ai pensé que comme Grèce avait des ruines juste derrière chez lui, il devait quand même habiter dans une maison un peu ancienne. J'ai donc pris le modèle de maisons grecques anciennes.

2-Un jeu eroge est un jeu de type érotique produit au japon. Je n'en sais pas plus. Et je ne veux pas en savoir plus…

3-Un flag est un événement ayant lieu dans un jeu de dating sim japonais. C'est souvent un rendez-vous ou une situation loufoque.

4-Les taxis japonais sont réputés pour être chers.

Voilà, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre, place à la fanfic !

* * *

**Moi… J'aime les chats…**

La réunion du G8 avait encore été catastrophique, comme toujours d'ailleurs... Dans un coin de la salle, Italie avait produit en masse des drapeaux blancs complètements inutiles, laissant parfois sortir quelques sons propres à son pays. Allemagne, le pays hôte, n'avait pas arrêté de quémander le silence, rajoutant encore plus de décibels au volume sonore déjà conséquent de la salle. France et Angleterre s'étaient bagarrés comme des chiffonnés sous le regard amusé de Russie. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs passé son temps à rire sombrement en lâchant quelques murmures flippant sur une future domination mondiale. Amérique continuait son discours sur les héros environnementaux qui avaient pour mission de protéger la Terre tout en s'empiffrant d'hamburgers, rendant ses paroles littéralement incompréhensibles, ce que son ancien tuteur n'avait cessé de lui faire remarquer. Au final, seul Japon et Canada avaient été silencieux. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de participer un peu.

Bref, l'archipel n'avait qu'une envie en se levant de son siège attitré : rentrer chez lui définitivement afin de s'isoler à nouveau pour deux cent bonnes années. Il soupira tout en rajustant sa veste de costume bleu foncé. Il entreprit de sortir le plus discrètement possible sans même prendre le temps de saluer les deux anciens membres de l'Axe. Il était épuisé, avait mal au dos ainsi que des fourmis dans le bras gauche. Cependant, sa fuite ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'un certain gentleman aux imposants sourcils qui l'interpella à mi-chemin.

« Eh, Japon ! Ou pensais-tu aller ?

-Euh… » Commença le pauvre otaku tout en essayant de trouver une échappatoire.

« Viens ! Ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas bu ensemble ! »

Sans lui demander son avis, l'anglais l'entraîna à sa suite. Le pauvre Kiku ne voulait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où ils avaient bu ensembles. Il en avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir. Un Arthur ivre était une véritable torture, surtout lorsque celui-ci se mettait à pleurer et geindre en traitant son ancien petit frère de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables…

-o0o-Hetalia-o0o-

Ce fut ainsi que les deux anciens alliés se retrouvèrent installés au comptoir d'un vieux pub presque vide. Rapidement, les verres d'alcool bon marché s'entassèrent du côté du spécialiste en la matière et les pleurs à propos d'Alfred commencèrent à s'entendre.

« Il était si mignon avant… Et si je le faisais rajeunir en utilisant la magie ? »

Cette réflexion fut le début d'une longue litanie à propos des ingrédients et pentacles nécessaires afin d'atteindre cet objectif. Même si le japonais se doutait que son ami allait faire une catastrophe, il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il allait en faire personnellement les frais…

Tout ce dont il se souvint avant de perdre conscience fut l'apparition d'Angel Britannia dans sa tenue ridicule s'apparentant plus à un pagne qu'autre chose qui poussa un cri étrange avant de pointer son bout de bâton surmonté d'une étoile vers lui…

-o0o-Hetalia-o0o-

Angleterre avait de quoi paniquer. Il savait que sa magie faisait quelques petits dégâts, surtout lorsqu'il était bourré, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il regardait abasourdi le résultat de sa bêtise, ne sachant que faire. Ça l'avait dégrisé quasiment instantanément ! L'intégralité des vêtements de Kiku était éparpillée sur le sol et dessus se trouvait une petite boule de poils noire. Lorsque celle-ci releva la tête vers son agresseur, ce dernier put constater que sous ses yeux se trouvait Japon… Transformé en chat !

La pauvre bête avait un pelage étrange. Tout était noir sauf une partie blanche partant de son museau jusqu'à sa gorge et le bout des pattes de la même couleur. L'animal avait une toute petite queue ronde. Cependant, le détail qui permettait de reconnaitre le pays du soleil levant était les yeux complètement inexpressifs qui l'observaient interrogateurs.

Là était la question ! Comment allait-il expliquer à sa victime qu'elle avait pris la forme de son animal fétiche ? Et s'il lui laissait le soin de le découvrir tout seul ? Cela lui éviterai de se prendre un coup de griffe bien sentit. Japon pouvait être violent quand il le voulait ! Chine pouvait d'ailleurs en témoigner !

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas la bestiole se diriger vers les fenêtres de l'établissement miteux qui avait été complètement délaissé lors du tour de magie de notre cher blond. En fait, il ne remarqua cet état de fait que lorsqu'il entendit un miaulement d'effroi.

Il regarda son ami tomber sur le côté et se rouler en boule, cela lui rappela les moments où sa forme humaine s'emmitouflait dans son futon quand il avait honte. Arthur comprit que, malgré les brumes d'alcool encore un peu présentes, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand son camarade sortirait de son choc post traumatique.

L'anglais, peu décidé à subir des remontrances, décida donc de confier l'adorable créature à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Qui savait s'occuper d'un chat ? Italie ? Il allait plus le martyriser qu'autre chose. Amérique ? Il le nourrirait exclusivement d'hamburgers, c'était sûr ! Chine ? Soit il allait l'étouffer en le serrant dans ses bras, soit il allait comprendre la supercherie et demander réparation. Russie ? Hors de question ! Qui savait ce qu'il allait en faire ! Espagne ? Il ne voulait pas devoir quoi que ce soit à ce bouffeur de tomates ! France ? Ah non ! Sinon, ce dernier allait l'ignorer encore plus !

Puis soudain vint la révélation. Il connaissait quelqu'un de parfait pour ce job ! Grèce ! Il savait s'occuper d'un chat et il ne risquait pas de remarquer la ressemblance entre le japonais et l'animal. Après tout, le pays en crise n'était pas réputé pour sa rapidité de réaction. Au contraire !

C'était définitif. Il avait trouvé son pigeon le temps de trouver un contre-sort ou de fabriquer un antidote. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait conserver un de ses très rares amis qui se résumait au nombre de deux, Alfred et Kiku… Non, c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour le pire magicien existant sur Terre ! Voilà tout !

-o0o-Hetalia-o0o-

Dire qu'Heraclès était surpris était un euphémisme. Avoir Arthur sur le pas de sa porte et en pleine nuit de surcroît n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Surtout que celui-ci avait le visage criblé de griffures et qu'il portait une tenue qui lui rappelait l'antiquité... Peut-être devrait-il lui dire que même si son pays était en crise, il restait quand même développé ?

Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne la parole. Le grecque parce qu'il venait tout juste d'être réveillé brutalement et l'autre à cause de l'embarras. Finalement, en ayant marre d'attendre que son invité impromptu parle, il prit les devants.

« Angleterre… Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ci ? Il est trois heures du matin ! Et surtout… Vêtu comme ça…

-Eh ! N'insulte pas ma tenue magique ! Je suis venu te remettre un paquet de la plus haute importance ! » S'énerva la catastrophe magique ambulante en gesticulant des bras. « Occupe-t-en bien ! Je reviendrai d'ici quelques jours pour voir comment tu t'en sors ! »

Après lui avoir mis un petit paquet de tissu dans les bras, le gentleman prit la poudre d'escampette. Trop fatigué pour se poser plus de questions, l'endormi referma sa porte, s'installa dans sa toute petite salle à manger Triklinos* typiquement grecque au sol et murs en mosaïques et meublée de lits tressés de cuir, dressés à hauteur des tables, et qui lui permettaient de prendre les repas allongé, avant d'ouvrir son petit bagage sur une des tables en bois brut. Ce qu'il en sortit le choqua… Un adorable petit chat se trouvait enveloppé dedans. Il semblait assoupi.

Ce fait le réveilla instantanément. Il était bien tenté d'aller chercher cet imbécile de gros sourcils pour lui apprendre comment traiter correctement les animaux. Et un bon Hellas punch allait faire rentrer tout ça dans sa caboche ! Même cet imbécile de Turquie n'était pas aussi bête ! Quoi que…

Un petit miaulement le sortit de ses réflexions violentes et sanglantes. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard complètement vide de son nouveau pensionnaire. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, l'image de Japon s'imposa dans sa tête. Un de ses rares amis proches en ces temps de récession et dont il appréciait énormément la compagnie. C'était bien le seul à comprendre et partager son amour pour les félins. Il avait appris à apprécier le petit asiatique et ses sentiments à son propos avaient rapidement évolués… Mais, ce genre de chose était un peu tabou. Alors, il n'en avait parlé à personne et faisait bien attention à ne pas changer d'attitude envers l'otaku. Rien que se souvenir de cet état de fait le faisait se sentir déprimé…

Cependant, il chassa bien vite ces idées noires en voyant le matou s'agiter et avoir du mal à se redresser à cause des sortes de lacets qui laissaient des trous dans la table. Semblant abandonner l'idée de se déplacer, il s'assit et se mit à le fixer.

Ne voulant pas aller chercher plus loin, le brun prit à nouveau la bête au creux de ses bras et repartit se coucher.

-o0o-Hetalia-o0o-

Kiku se laissa faire, épuisé par sa soirée abracadabrante mais aussi satisfait de se retrouver en territoire connu. Il savait que son ami méditerranéen allait s'occuper correctement de lui. Et puis, il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais mais il aimait bien être serré contre lui. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Personne n'avait jamais dormi avec lui. La sensation d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec soi était étrange mais très réconfortante, surtout vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. Et foi de Samurai, ce crétin d'anglais n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Se laissant finalement emporté par la chaleur de l'étreinte, il finit par s'endormir sans remarquer les petits ronronnements qu'il poussait…

-o0o-Hetalia-o0o-

Lorsqu'Heraclès ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il mit du temps à réaliser que ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit avait vraiment eu lieu. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit la boule de poils logée au creux de son cou bougé légèrement, il sut instantanément qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ne voulant pas dérangé son compagnon, il décida de ne pas bouger, chose peu compliquée vu qu'il passait quasiment la moitié de sa journée à ne rien faire.

Il se passa plus d'une heure avant que Japon n'ouvre les yeux et ce dernier constata avec tristesse et désarrois qu'il n'avait pas repris forme humaine durant son sommeil. Pensant que son ami dormait encore, il se redressa doucement mais, à sa grande surprise, une main calleuse l'en empêcha.

L'instant suivant, le grec se leva, embarquant son petit paquetage dans la cuisine afin de préparer le déjeuner. Il le déposa sur un plan de travail assez proche, juste à côté d'une horloge affichant 12 :34. Ils avaient dormis pendant plus de neuf heures sans discontinuer. Kiku fut choqué face à ce constat. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant ! C'était à peine s'il pouvait se reposer sept heures par jour en tout… Bizarre…

La journée se passa lentement au gout du petit japonais. Les événements honteux ne cessèrent de s'enchaîner. En effet, lorsqu'il avait reçu du poisson pour le repas, il avait presque attaqué son soigneur tellement il était excité ! Et puis, peu après manger, son ami l'avait emmené dans les ruines de sa mère afin de se détendre un peu. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus gros problème ! Non ! C'était que lorsque Grèce s'était mis à le caresser entre les deux oreilles, il avait ronronné comme une véritable locomotive ! Pour lui qui était habitué à ne pas exprimer ses sentiments, ce fut le comble ! Et encore ce n'était pas le pire ! Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il s'était mis à lui montrer son ventre ! S'il avait pu, il se serait enroulé dans un futon à cause de l'embarras. Entre sa paresse nouvellement découverte, son amour accru pour la poiscaille et cela, le pauvre ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête… Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas cela qui l'acheva presque définitivement…

Vers la fin d'après-midi, après avoir observé Heraclès creuser un peu, il s'en désintéressa rapidement pour fixer un insecte qui volait pas loin de lui. Ses mouvements étaient… Hypnotiques… Jamais encore il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi attirant… Il n'avait qu'une envie, le poursuivre. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte, il le fit. Pendant plus d'une heure, il le coursa avec obstination, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde, se concentrant uniquement sur sa proie, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité du moindre faux pas…

Il ne s'interrompit que lorsqu'il entendit un rire grave et suave. En se tournant vers la source, Kiku put voir qu'il provenait de son tuteur temporaire qui le regardait d'un œil amusé et bienveillant, appuyé sur sa pelle. A ce moment-là, le chat nouvellement transformé sentit que son déshonneur avait atteint un point de non-retour. Soit il allait s'ouvrir l'estomac quand tout allait revenir à la normale, soit il allait disséquer personnellement celui qui était responsable de son état, autrement dit Angleterre. Il se promit aussi de ne jamais parler de ça à quiconque et de forcer le grec à en faire de même…

« Tu as peut être… Les mêmes yeux que Japon… Mais pas… Son attitude ! »

Cette phrase retentit comme le glas pour l'otaku qui s'effondra sur le côté et se roula en boule, touché dans sa dignité.

« Par contre, ça… c'est tout Japon ! C'est… Adorable… »

'_Adorable'_ ?! Il savait que son ami était étrange mais tout de même ! Indigné, il s'enfuit à l'intérieur de la maison et se réfugia dans les draps du lit de son hôte. Il s'enroula dedans, sans se douter que la chaleur produite allait progressivement le rendre somnolant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ouvre plus les yeux et que sa respiration soit régulière… Ce fut ainsi que se passa la première journée de cohabitation de ces deux-là. Et aucun d'entre eux ne suspectait les rebondissements qui allaient suivre.

-o0o-Hetalia-o0o-

Le lendemain après-midi, lorsque Kiku consentit enfin à quitter les couvertures à cause de la faim, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Heraclès qui était réputé pour sa lenteur semblait très agité soudainement. Il faisait le tour de la salle de séjour avec un air de préoccupation sur le visage. Il semblait aussi marmonner quelque chose, mais heureusement, sa transformation en animal avait accentué certains de ses sens et il put percevoir tout ce que racontait le paresseux.

« Japon… Pas possible… Il a… Disparu… »

Ah ! Ses supérieur s'étaient finalement rendus compte de son absence et avaient très probablement lancé un appel partout dans le monde afin de savoir où il se trouvait. Tout n'était pas perdu ! S'il arrivait à faire comprendre à Grèce qui il était vraiment, ils pourraient, ensemble, infliger une bonne correction à l'autre Tsundere et le forcer à lui rendre son apparence ! Sauf que… Il n'avait pas seulement l'apparence d'un chat mais aussi le langage… Comment pouvait-il le faire comprendre à son camarade qui n'était pas un exemple de rapidité ? S'agiter dès qu'il disait son nom ? Montrer des objets qui avaient un rapport avec lui ? Trouver un carte et pointer de la patte sa péninsule ?

Ce n'était pas les idées qui lui manquaient. Par contre, niveau application, ça prêchait ! Et surtout qu'il avait un mal de chat à forcer le grec à le lâcher. Celui-ci s'était mis en tête de le garder en permanence dans ses bras. Il avait bien essayé d'attirer son attention à grand renforts de miaulements mais c'était sans effet.

Mais quelle idée Angleterre avait eu de le transformer en vulgaire chat ! Il aurait préféré à la limite être métamorphosé en Pokémon ! Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu ces réactions humiliantes la veille et il pourrait utiliser une capacité pour se libérer de la poigne, certes confortable, d'Heraclès ! Quoi que… Il en avait une d'attaque spéciale ! Coup de griffe ! Aussi rapide et tranchant qu'un katana ! A son échelle bien sur… Mais cela sembla être Super Efficace vu qu'il fut relâché en un rien de temps.

Il décida d'aller chercher un doujinshi qu'il avait oublié à sa grande déception lors de sa dernière visite. Cependant, niveau transport il était très limité… Il dut se résoudre à le prendre dans sa gueule et donc de risquer de l'abîmer à cause de ses crocs et de sa salive. Décidément, l'autre magicien de mes deux allait entendre parler du pays ! Comment pouvait-il lui infliger une telle torture que de porter atteinte à un de ses précieux trésors national ! Sa vengeance allait être terrible ! Peut-être qu'Amérique voudrait l'aider. Après tout, rien que sa présence irritait le gentleman.

Rassemblant tout son courage, il prit aussi délicatement que possible son paquet et retourna auprès de son gardien. Une fois ceci fait, il déposa tout aussi doucement le petit manga à ses pieds, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il allait tilter.

« Pourquoi… M'amènes-tu… Les affaires de Japon… Il sera… Pas content si… Tu l'abîmes… J'aime les chats… Mais je préfère… Japon… »

Cette réflexion fut comme un tsunami pour le pauvre petit Kiku qui ne put résister plus longtemps à l'appel des draps pour se planquer dedans et penser à ce que pouvait vraiment signifier cette phrase. Même s'il avait faim et même si était vraiment déçu que son ami ne le reconnaisse pas…

-o0o-Hetalia-o0o-

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite pour le félin. Ce dernier se réveilla recroquevillé contre le flanc du grec. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal et entreprit de réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de cette galère. Cependant, certainement à cause de sa transformation, son attention était souvent déviée de son objectif par des objets mouvants ou des insectes qui passaient par là. La situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. La déception de la veille avait été accompagnée d'un sentiment doux et chaleureux que le japonais ne comprenait pas et cela le perturbait plus que de raison. Et la mèche sur le dessus du crane de son camarade n'avait rien à voir ! Même si elle bougeait de droite à gauche de manière si séduisante…

Ne pouvant plus se contenir, il sauta sur la bouclette et l'attrapa avec ses pattes avant avec douceur tout de même, ne voulant pas faire de mal. Cette zone étant relativement érogène selon les dires d'Héraklès.

« Que…Fais-tu ? C'est…Bizarre…Arrête… Fit ce dernier qui se réveilla instantanément et attrapa le joueur. »

Ces mots firent revenir l'animal à la raison. Non vraiment, ça devenait grave ! Il ne ressentait jamais autant d'excitation, sauf pour les jeux vidéo ! Cet enfoiré d'Angleterre allait passer par le fil de sa lame, foi de japonais en colère ! Certes, il ne disait pas trop ses opinions en temps normal mais le fait de le pousser à bout comme ça le menait parfois à certaines extrémités !

L'esprit embrumé par la colère, Kiku ne vit pas le paresseux approcher son visage de sa gueule. Il ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, quand il sentit de douces lèvres sur son museau humide. Il avait l'impression que son petit corps s'enflammait. Ses muscles le tiraillaient. Le japonais n'avait pas ressentis pareilles douleurs depuis les incidents nucléaires. Sa vision était parsemée de points noirs. Ne pouvant plus supporter la souffrance, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Cependant, il lui sembla entendre la voix du grec.

« Japon ? »

-o0o-Hetalia-o0o-

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le samurai fut ébloui par la lumière, si bien qu'il finit par les cacher avec sa main. Attendez… Sa main ? Se redressant brutalement, son regard se posa sur ses membres en tout point humains avant de commencer à palper son visage, son torse, ses jambes. Son enthousiasme le poussa à faire bouger ses doigts de pieds. Soudain il sembla remarquer un fait qu'il n'aurait jamais ignoré en temps normal… Il était nu ! Certes, un drap était posé sur lui mais quand même ! Il songeait vraiment à retourner s'enfermer chez lui pour 200 ans…

Le bruit d'une porte se fermant le fit sursauter. Il devait vite trouver de quoi s'habiller ! Il ne pouvait pas se montrer dans cet état ! Malheureusement, Japon n'avait rien trouvé pour se vêtir lorsqu'Héraclès rentra dans la pièce. Le temps se figea pour l'otaku. Il avait si honte ! Si honte !

« Japon… Calme… Toi…Tout va bien… »

Non ! Rien n'allait bien ! Entre Angleterre qui se croyait tout permis lorsqu'il était îvre et son comportement proprement dégradant, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Bien décidé à donner pour une fois son avis, Kiku ouvrit la bouche, prêt à montrer son agacement…

« Nyah ! »

Ou du moins, il tenta. A l'entente de ce son, le plus petit regarda son ami, choqué. Il avait retrouvé son corps mais pas la parole ? C'était quoi ce délire ! Décidément le bouffeur de scones n'améliorait pas son cas ! Le découper à coup de katana n'allait pas le satisfaire… Non… Il allait s'amuser à lui faire payer chaque humiliation qu'il avait subie.

« Japon… Ne… Panique pas… Mais… Tu n'es pas encore… Complètement humain… »

Comment ça _'Pas complètement humain'_ ? Repérant un grand miroir fixé sur un mur au fond de la salle, le japonais noua l'étoffe autour de son corps pour se donner une certaine décence avant de se diriger vers la surface reflétant. La vue lui coupa la circulation. Sur le dessus de sa tête se trouvait une paire d'oreilles duveteuses et dans son dos, sous le drap, s'agitait doucement une toute petite queue ronde et noire. Jamais il n'avait été aussi rouge. C'était quoi cette situation bateau ! Ça valait largement les eroge* qu'il produisait en masse ! Mais il préférait ce genre de flag* chez les autres pas quand ils s'appliquaient à lui !

Se retournant vers le paresseux, il lui jeta un regard suppliant. Ce dernier s'approcha, le prit par les épaules et le fit asseoir sur le grand lit à baldaquin sur lequel il était allongé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Japon… Hoche la… Tête pour me dire oui ou… Non… Est-ce… Que… C'est… Angleterre qui t'a… Mis dans… Cet état ? » Demanda le descendant de Rome qui commençait à se mettre en colère. « C'est bien ça ? »

Un hochement de tête positif lui répondit.

« Tu… N'as pas mal ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en détaillant l'hybride de la tête aux pieds.

Non. Il ne souffrait plus pour l'instant.

« Étais-tu… Conscient de… Ce que tu faisais ? »

Cette question le força à hausser les épaules. Parfois oui et parfois non. Il ne se rendait compte de son comportement bien souvent après avoir agis… Ce n'était pas sa faute !

Soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans la tête d'Héraclès. « Quand… Tu m'as amené… Ton livre… Tu voulais que je te reconnaisse… C'est ça ? »

Son acquiescement fut vigoureux. Son ami était loin d'être bête. Au contraire ! Il était très cultivé et réfléchissait beaucoup ! Il était juste un peu lent…

La discussion à sens unique dura encore un peu. Suite à cela, Grèce le regarda fixement quelques instants avant de sortir de la pièce. Kiku l'entendit ouvrir quelques portes et s'agiter un peu. Cependant, il décida de rester immobile. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Son compagnon d'infortune revint cinq minutes plus tard avec des vêtements dans ses bras. « Ce sont… Des vêtements… Que tu as oublié… »

Il se vêtit difficilement, n'étant plus habitué à son corps avant de se mettre en boule dans un coin de la salle. Surmonter ce sentiment de honte lui était impossible. L'otaku avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où Amérique le forçait à faire tout et n'importe quoi comme ouvrir ses frontières et lui laisser chasser ses baleines ! Il devait subir sa situation sans pouvoir répliquer. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète pas… Je vais… T'aider… Et si… Angleterre traîne… Trop… Il aura droit à… un Hellas Punch… »

Cette remarque le fit sourire. Oui… Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus seul. Il avait des amis : Allemagne-san, Italie-kun, France-san, Hollande-san, Grèce-san ou encore Amérique-san malgré leur différents. Kiku ne comptait plus cet imbécile aux gros sourcils dedans. Pas après tout ça.

Héraclès le rassura encore un peu afin de le faire sortir de son isolement improvisé. Ils partirent déjeuner, plusieurs heures étant passées depuis leur premier réveil. Leur repas était constitué de brochettes de poulet et de légumes appelées souvláki avec du pain pita.

Une fois repus, ils s'installèrent de nouveau dans le jardin du grec qui avait repris ses fouilles. Japon, lui, avait ressortis un des quelques livres qu'il avait oublié sur place même si il l'avait déjà lu plusieurs fois déjà. C'était mieux que l'insecte qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'avait qu'une envie : jouer avec. La tentation était forte mais cette forme semblait avoir plus de retenue que la précédente. Avec un peu de chance, il se débarrasserait de ces appendices gênants et sensibles rapidement. Le souvenir du simili-baiser lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Ça n'en était pas vraiment un, non ? Le contact avait été sur son museau ! Ce n'était donc pas un bisou ! Non pas du tout ! Son visage s'était transformé en tomate géante, même ses oreilles avaient pris des couleurs !

Cette vision fit sourire l'adorateur des chats qui se doutait bien quelle était la raison de cette démonstration émotionnelle rarissime du japonais. Il en était d'ailleurs ravi. Si son ami réagissait de cette manière à ses actions, cela signifiait qu'il avait des chances de le séduire. Il en avait en tous cas plus que ce crétin de Turquie ! C'était lui le plus proche de Kiku et pas cet idiot barbu ! Chypre pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, jamais il n'arriverait à s'entendre avec ce tyran. La jalousie n'aidant pas vraiment dans ses interactions.

Ses sentiments pour le brun inexpressifs étaient apparus tout doucement. Petit à petit, il avait commencé à le voir différemment. Ses expressions, ses mimiques, son comportement, sa personnalité, tout était devenu source d'intérêt. Puis il avait commencé à avoir des rêves plus ou moins innocents. Il n'était pas le pays le plus sexuellement actif pour rien !

Le fainéant s'arrêta à l'heure de la sieste et s'assit près du nippon avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté de manière à reposer la tête sur les genoux accueillant de son ami. Ce dernier commença à paniquer, peu habitué à ce genre de contact.

« Nyah ?

-Laisse… Moi… Rester un peu… Comme ça… »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que le grec s'endormit. Ses ronflements résonnèrent dans les ruines antiques et apaisèrent un peu l'hybride qui, au bout de longues minutes de tension, finit par laisser glisser ses doigts dans la douce chevelure de l'Apollon. Ses yeux s'adoucirent quelques instants. Finalement, ce n'était pas lui qui ressemblait le plus à un chat. Les bruits de respiration finirent par le rendre somnolant et il finit par fermer les yeux sur la vision du visage d'Héraclès non sans penser que le descendant de Rome était très beau. Le sommeil s'empara de lui avant même qu'il ne puisse paniquer face à cette pensée qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-o0o-Hetalia-o0o-

Des yeux verts fixaient d'en bas le visage paisible de Kiku comme si ils cherchaient à graver cette vision dans leur rétine. Grèce était tellement sous le charme qu'il n'osait pas se relever. En plus, cette position le détendait et la chaleur des genoux sur lesquels il était installé le plongeaient dans une douce torpeur. Si le samurai venait à se réveiller, la crise de colère et de gêne serait dévastatrice. Cependant, la perspective d'être menacé par un katana ne l'effrayait pas. Ce confort, même s'il n'était que momentané lui semblait plus important. Il risquait de ne jamais se retrouver dans pareille situation de nouveau, alors autant en profiter au maximum.

Les orbes marron finirent par s'ouvrirent eux aussi et se plongèrent dans ceux émeraudes. Chaque paire observa l'autre avec douceur. ! Tout à coup, les perles brunes furent recouvertes par leurs paupières et la tête du japonais commença à s'abaisser. Cette action provoqua une tempête au sein d'Héraclès. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il laisser Japon l'embrasser ? Ou l'arrêter pour éviter les irrémédiables regrets que cela allait engendrer ? Son corps se tendit face à ce flot de pensées.

Ces dernières s'arrêtèrent complètement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose frotter sur le bout de son nez. Ses espoirs furent littéralement détruits. L'otaku frottait son nez avec le sien dans un geste plein de tendresse. Certes, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait mais ce moment lui parut si important, presqu'amoureux. Ce baiser esquimau contenait de nombreux non-dits.

Malheureusement, tout fut brisé quand Kiku reprit entièrement conscience. Il se releva en rougissant sans faire attention à son compagnon qui était encore installé sur ses jambes repliées avant de s'enfuir aussi rapidement qu'Italie vers la maison et de se cloîtrer dans la bibliothèque. Le souffle erratique et la main sur le poitrail, l'hybride tentait désespérément de se calmer. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que cela avait été l'issue d'une pulsion irrépressible. Même si ses sentiments pour le grec n'étaient pas clairs, il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Manquer autant de respect à une des personnes les plus proches de lui ne lui ressemblait pas. Se laisser aller à ses émotions non plus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à part s'isoler dans cette pièce le temps qu'Arthur finisse son antidote. C'était ça la solution ! Un superbe isolement ! Ce n'était pas comme si il ne l'avait pas déjà fait par le passé en plus. Finalement, tout pouvait se résoudre en jouant à l'autruche !

-o0o-Hetalia-o0o-

Le départ de Japon lui avait complètement brisé le cœur. Tant et si bien qu'Héraclès se mit à déprimer, allongé à même le sol terreux. Il n'avait pas le courage de se relever après ce rejet. Ses chats de compagnie s'installèrent autour et sur lui, formant ainsi un tapis de fourrure.

La nuit commençait à tomber mais le brun ne bougea pas, complètement amorphe. Ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur fut quand on sonna à sa porte. Se redressant péniblement et partit ouvrir, les épaules basses comme si il portait tout le poids du monde sur celles-ci. Il retrouva de nouveau Angleterre sur le pas. Ce dernier n'avait pas dû apprécier l'attente vu qu'il continua à s'acharner sur le bouton de la sonnette même après qu'on lui ait ouvert.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ! » S'énerva le magicien en herbe en tapant du pied. « Je n'ai pas que ça à faire wanker !

-Tu as l'antidote… Pour Japon ?

-Comment tu sais ça ? » Paniqua le gentleman avec un mouvement de recul.

« Il a pris… Une forme… Hybride… Mais il ne peut… Pas parler…

-C'est pas grave ! Laisse-moi rentrer que je lui donne et qu'on en finisse avec cette mascarade. » Annonça l'anglais en s'exécutant. « Où est-il ? »

Le duo chercha ainsi Kiku pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de trouver sa cachette. Lorsque la fiole contenant la potion de retour lui fut proposée, il ne fit qu'entrouvrir la porte pour la récupérer. Un bruit de déglutition se fit entendre et une petite explosion de fumée colorée apparut.

« Japon ? » Appela l'ancien empire après avoir toqué doucement à la porte. « Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être un jour aussi heureux ! » Répondit l'inexpressif en sortant enfin… Une arme à la main. « Je serai d'ailleurs ravi de te montrer mon enthousiasme, Angleterre-san…

-Japon ? Calme-toi ! Je t'en prie ! Non ! »

De nombreux cris de douleur résonnèrent ce soir là. Et Arthur retint une leçon importante : les japonais sont certes très patient, ce sont de véritables monstres quand ils sont en colère. D'autant plus lorsqu'ils sont aidés par des grecs aux poings d'acier.

-o0o-Hetalia-o0o-

Le problème ayant été réglé, Kiku rentra chez lui dans le premier avion, laissant l'adorateur des chats ainsi que de nombreuses questions en suspens. Celui-ci avait finis par se cloîtrer chez lui, ne voulant voir personne, et ce pendant une semaine. Seulement, cela finit par poser problème quand il ne se présenta pas à la réunion mondiale. Quelqu'un se décida donc à prendre les choses en main. Même si cela signifiait aider son pire ennemi qui l'empêchait d'entrer dans l'Union Européenne.

Turquie était donc entré par effraction sur la propriété du paresseux, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois, et le trouva étendu dans ses ruines, sous la pluie. En effet, le mauvais temps semblait persévérer depuis plusieurs jours et, vu l'attitude du représentant de la Grèce, cela risquait de durer longtemps. Sadiq s'approcha donc discrètement de la loque et lui asséna un violent coup sur le crane.

« Aïe…

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire espèce de crétin ! » Hurla le plus vieux en le frappant de nouveau. « Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois venir te chercher ?

-Personne… Ne t'a rien… Demandé…

-Sale morveux ! Je vais t'apprendre moi à me chercher !

-Fais… Ce que tu veux… Je m'en fiche…

-Là tu me fais peur ! Tu réagis même plus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'abord Japon et ensuite toi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à déprimer ? »

Cette dernière réplique fit réagir Héraclès qui se releva brusquement, surprenant son interlocuteur. Il attrapa le turque par les épaules et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe… Avec Japon…

-Je sais pas ! Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il pleut à verse chez lui et c'est à peine s'il a dit un mot à la réunion mondiale de cette semaine ! Arrête de me secouer ! Maintenant ! »

Se désintéressant complètement de l'indésirable après avoir obtenu sa réponse, il fonça vers sa maison avec un air éveillé que nul ne lui connaissait. Une fois arrivé dans sa très grande chambre, le brun sortit une vieille valise poussiéreuse d'en dessous le lit et commença à empiler aléatoirement des vêtements dedans sous l'œil amusé de son pire ennemi qui l'avait rejoint entre temps. Ayant remarqué sa présence, il le bouscula en sortant et sourit en entendant les insultes proférées par le basané.

Il comptait bien récupérer son chaton ! Et peu importaient les moyens !

-o0o-Hetalia-o0o-

Dès qu'il fut arrivé sur place, il héla un taxi pour qu'on l'emmène au lieu de résidence de son otaku favori. La note salée le fit grimacer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient les japonais à faire payer aussi cher un si petit trajet*! Décidant de ne pas s'attarder dessus d'avantage même si son économie n'était pas dans son meilleur jour, il regarda quelques temps la maison traditionnelle dans laquelle vivait son ami, malgré la pluie diluvienne qui le trempait jusqu'aux os, avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et d'ouvrir la porte coulissante. Cette dernière laissa place au Genkan, le vestibule, dans lequel il laissa ses chaussures. Héraclès s'enfonça ainsi dans les couloirs qui menaient aux différentes pièces et était séparé de celles-ci par des shōji, laissant ainsi des traces humides un peu partout. Il décida d'aller directement vers la chambre de Kiku, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait là après avoir passé tant de temps à l'observer.

Entrant sans préavis, l'adorateur des chats vit immédiatement la personne qu'il cherchait, enroulée dans son futon caché dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé ! » S'énerva l'exilé même si sa voix était étouffée par les couvertures.

« Japon… » L'interpella doucement le représentant de la Grèce qui ne voulait pas brusquer son comparse.

Celui-ci se redressa à l'entente de son nom qui était presque murmuré et fixa l'intrus avec des yeux complètement exorbités.

« Grèce-san ? Que fais-tu ici ? Quand es-tu arrivé ? Veux-tu un thé ? Oui un thé serait bien ! Je vais en faire tout de suite ! » Balbutia l'ancien samuraï en s'agitant un peu.

« Japon… » Reprit le grec en le prenant dans ses bras avec l'intention de le calmer.

« Mais que fais-tu ?! Arrête tout de suite ! Lâche-moi enfin !

-Non… Il faut qu'on parle… Non… Je dois te dire quelque chose…

-Alors parle mais lâche-moi !

-Je… Je t'aime Japon… »

Ça y était… Tout était dit… Il avait avoué ce qu'il cachait depuis plusieurs années. Même si seul le concerné semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Kiku était littéralement figé. Il avait cessé peut être cessé de se débattre mais une son esprit n'avait plus l'air de fonctionner correctement. Inquiet, Héraclès relâcha son étreinte et regarda le visage choqué de son amour.

« Japon ? »

Reprenant de nouveau conscience et le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate, le japonais recula comme s'il avait été frappé.

« Non… Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu mens !

-Non… Je ne mens pas… Je ne peux plus me taire… Et je veux savoir si toi aussi… Tu me vois comme plus… Qu'un ami… »

Un lourd silence s'en suivit durant lequel le plus petit s'approcha lentement du brun, se postant juste devant lui, avant d'attraper le devant de son tee-shirt blanc habituel.

« Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Tu le sais ?

-Je sais… Et je ne le souhaite pas… »

Japon se blottit contre Héraclès qui était plus que ravi de l'accueillir de nouveau avant de relaver la tête afin de regarder son désormais-petit-ami dans les yeux. Finalement, peut être qu'il allait pardonner à Arthur...

« J'ai une question.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi ? »

Cette question le surprit un peu mais il sourit avant de répondre comme si c'était une évidence.

« Parce que… Moi… J'aime les chats »


End file.
